eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Tirana
The Eurovision Song Contest: Tirana is the tenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Tirana, Albania after Alaska and the Freak's win with "Somebody Loves You" the previous contest. There were two cities considered to host the contest, Durrës and Tirana. Tirana was eventually chosen. 44 countries competed in the contest, after the reunification of the United Kingdom and withdrawal of Andorra, Kazakhstan, Morocco, and San Marino. The contest was hosted by Albanian television presenters Linora Mbret and Sabri Orë. Location Bidding Process Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Three pots contained eight countries and two pots contained seven. Participants Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Malina Grabowska |"Sweet Memories" |— |'165' |- |'2' | |Allyson Dale |"Next to Me" |— |'149' |- |'3' | |Beth Thorsen |"Morning Light" |— |'142' |- |'4' | |Maria Devetzi |"I Want Your Love" |— |'122' |- |'5' | |Viktoria Yeliashkevych |"Milkovoddi" (Мілководді) |''The shallow water'' |'101' |- |'6' | |Grete Puusepp |"Siin või sealpool maad" |''Here or on the other side'' |'89' |- |'7' | |Jan & Ilse |"Black & Blue" |— |'78' |- |'8' | |Arna Ásdís |"Til þín" |''To you'' |'56' |- |'9' | |Sergey Zherdev |"Find You" |— |'53' |- |'10' | |Sofia Donskaya |"Peace Will Come" |— |'45' |- |'11' | |Firefly |"My Home" |— |'44' |- |'12' | |Tija Ahačič |"Sem" |''I am'' |'39' |- |'13' | |Vladimir Kadijević |"Moje devojke" (Моје девојке) |''My girls'' |'31' |- |'14' | |Maria Ganskaya |"Turn Around" |— |'27' |- |'15' | |Anja van den Berg |"Pressure" |— |'24' |- |'16' | |Borislav Ćelović |"Poljubac" (Пољубац) |''Kiss'' |'21' |- |'17' | |Jozef Polák |"Môže mi nedrží" |''Can't hold me'' |'19' |- |'18' | |Alexej Pokorný |"Tmavá" |''The dark'' |'17' |- |'19' | |Josip Tornoković |"Život" |''Life'' |'12' |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Sorina |"Sirens" |— |'176' |- |'2' | |Gabi Fazekas |"Boom Clap" |— |'140' |- |'3' | |Cris Andersen |"Just Fly" |— |'117' |- |'4' | |Rustam Qasimov |"Sun Will Rise" |— |'96' |- |'5' | |Jani Määttä |"Sängyn reunalla" |''On the edge of the bed'' |'78' |- |'6' | |Leonore von Heimer |"When I Cry" |— |'77' |- |'7' | |Malina Vutova |"Voini" (Bоини) |''Warriors'' |'72' |- |'8' | |Evangelija Nikolovska |"Leelalyla" |— |'62' |- |'9' | |Eoghan Quiggley |"Now I'm Yours" |— |'53' |- |'10' | |Vita Poļakova |"I Need a Hero" |— |'51' |- |'11' | |Isabel Ferreira |"Juntos" |''Together'' |'49' |- |'12' | |Oliver Paulessi |"Hunt" |— |'44' |- |'13' | |Sasha Antonescu |"That Trumpet" |— |'40' |- |'14' | |Emir Turan |"Independent" |— |'28' |- |'15' | |Selma Gjoni |"Can We Have Love?" |— |'22' |- |'16' | |Vilija Špokaitė |"Gonna Make You Fall" |— |'19' |- |'17' | |Darinka Radić |"Misleći na tebe" (Мислећи на тебе) |''Thinking of you'' |'13' |- |'18' | |Nazar Nalbandian |"You're Gone" |— |'12' |- |'19' | |Anat Sher |"The Road (Is the Home for Me)" |— |'7' |} Final |- |'1' | |Sorina |"Sirens" |— |'290' |- |'2' | |Gabi Fazekas |"Boom Clap" |— |'238' |- |'3' | |Malina Grabowska |"Sweet Memories" |— |'218' |- |'4' | |Cris Andersen |"Just Fly" |— |'174' |- |'5' | |Allyson Dale |"Next to Me" |— |'143' |- |'6' | |Beth Thorsen |"Morning Light" |— |'113' |- |'7' | |Jani Määttä |"Sängyn reunalla" |''On the edge of the bed'' |'89' |- |'8' | |Rustam Qasimov |"Sun Will Rise" |— |'88' |- |'9' | |Maria Devetzi |"I Want Your Love" |— |'74' |- |'10' | |Leonore von Heimer |"When I Cry" |— |'74' |- |'11' | |Sara Ramadani |"Kush ta dha kete emer" |''Who gave you this name'' |'72' |- |'12' | |Viktoria Yeliashkevych |"Milkovoddi" (Мілководді) |''The shallow water'' |'72' |- |'13' | |Grete Puusepp |"Siin või sealpool maad" |''Here or on the other side'' |'64' |- |'14' | |Jennifer Simms |"Immortal" |— |'62' |- |'15' | |Malina Vutova |"Voini" (Bоини) |''Warriors'' |'58' |- |'16' | |Jan & Ilse |"Black & Blue" |— |'43' |- |'17' | |Arna Ásdís |"Til þín" |''To you'' |'40' |- |'18' | |Estrella Diaz |"Amore è morto" |''Love is dead'' |'39' |- |'19' | |Sergey Zherdev |"Find You" |— |'37' |- |'20' | |Natalie Meyer |"Erstmals" |''The first time'' |'35' |- |'21' | |Evangelija Nikolovska |"Leelalyla" |— |'33' |- |'22' | |Vita Poļakova |"I Need a Hero" |— |'33' |- |'23' | |Sofia Donskaya |"Peace Will Come" |— |'32' |- |'24' | |Juliette St. James |"Donnez-moi des temps" |''Give me some time'' |'14' |- |'25' | |Giovanni Apalessi |"La bella" |''The lovely'' |'9' |- |'26' | |Eoghan Quiggley |"Now I'm Yours" |— |'2' |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest X